


Birthday Heist

by TheRantDragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Villains, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Sex, Velocity Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/pseuds/TheRantDragon
Summary: “No better way to pat myself on the back!” Wally reasoned out loud to himself as he slapped the top slice of bread onto the whole thing and quashed it down to size.“A pat on the back is the last thing you deserve right now.”(A Villain AU Snippet)





	Birthday Heist

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a disclaimer: my friend IronicVeghead is the creator of what I dub the Velocity Verse. I just borrow the idea and utilize it, which she is awesome enough to let me do. Velocity Verse is merely an AU universe in which the Team are villains instead of heroes. That's about all there is to it; it's named after evil Wally, who uses the moniker Velocity instead of Kid Flash. The others have different names as well such as Raptor (Dick), Miss Murder (Megs), etc.
> 
> That's all you need to know, really. Read on!

He got back to his apartment in one piece.

Not that he ever doubted he would for a second, what with his amazing speed abilities and all. Things had gotten a little hairy there for a moment though, and the throbbing of his right shoulder had been a reminder of that as he zipped back home with his prize clutched close.

A minor inconvenience. It would be healed by the time he went to bed that night.

What  _really_  mattered about tonight was that he had succeeded.

Succeeded in snagging a gift so wonderful that it made him giddy with how good a job he’d done. He couldn’t wait to see her face, couldn’t wait to see those slate eyes of hers light up with more than just the subdued hint of the affection she allowed to seep out from time to time. She’d been getting better; day by day the glances lasted longer, his fingers stayed entwined with hers for a millisecond more, and the kisses he pressed to her lips were returned with more fervor.

They’d been together for six months. Six whole months, and the walls she’d had to build up so carefully to be a part of the Shadows had been whittling away underneath his careful attentions, his careful touches.

Velocity knew there was so much to her, because he’d been alone with her. He’d been alone with her time and again, had experienced the gentle glide of her fingers; the soft caresses, the scrape of her nails when they made love, the rough calluses that sent tingles into his pale skin.

Yet even despite that, he could tell she was holding something back.

Velocity wanted to know what it was. He wanted to know all there was to know about her, and then some. She was his tigress, his spitfire, his beautiful, dangerous, perfect little assassin.

And tomorrow was her birthday.

So he’d gone all out.

It had taken months and months of careful planning, stolen tech, and Raptor’s assistance. But he’d finally done it, and it was the world’s best feeling.

Velocity arrived at the door of his apartment, grinning widely despite the healing gashes on his face and arms, and his aching shoulder.

_This is literally the most perfect thing I’ve ever stolen!_ he thought happily to himself as he popped the compartment on his glove for his house key. He threaded it into the tumbler, cursing and jiggling the faulty contraption until at last the door swung inward to allow him entrance. The smell of day old pizza whooshed into his nostrils, and it made his mouth water.

He had used an awful lot of energy tonight, after all, and he needed to refuel himself before bed.

Carefully cradling the precious high-tech recording device against the crook of his arm, Velocity zipped to his bedroom, cleaned himself up, and changed into a more civilian friendly get-up. All within the span of about thirty seconds.

Placing the birthday present on the counter of his dingy kitchen, Wally West went about crafting himself a quadruple decker sandwich with all the fixin’s he had available in his fridge. He was in sore need of restocking it all, but given he was in such a pleasant mood and needed to celebrate, he added an extra layer and dumped every last morsel he had on it.

“No better way to pat myself on the back!” he reasoned out loud to himself as he slapped the top slice of bread onto the whole thing and quashed it down to size.

“A pat on the back is the last thing you deserve right now.”

Wally yelped, just then catching notice of the shadowed figure leaning against the wall near his living room window. The husky voice that had startled him was all too familiar, though, and his rapidly thumping heart started to slow knowing that it was just his girlfriend.

“Einstein, babe, you know I hate it when you do that,” the speedster chided, but he was grinning. “You know you’ve got the key, you can use the door now. I mean, I know breaking and entering is second nature but come on.”

Tigress clearly wasn’t amused. Her expression didn’t morph out of it’s piercing, accusatory gaze like it normally would have. Her arms were crossed tight underneath her breasts, and her jaw was so tight he could see a muscle twitching there.

His grin fell.

“Uh… Artemis?” he prodded. “Is everything okay?”

“No,” she said quietly. Deadly. “It’s absolutely not.”

Uh oh.

“Did something happen?” Wally asked, panic leaking into his voice. He left his victory sandwich, maneuvering around the counter to walk closer to the blonde whose mood seemed more harsh than worried. It should have been a big red flag that  _he_  was the one in trouble, but sometimes his mouth couldn’t keep up with his thoughts (and vice versa). “Did Rap get himself into trouble again?”

Tigress looked at him. Her eyes bore into his soul, angry and demanding. Hurt.

She advanced on him slowly, and he stopped in his tracks two feet away from her.

“No, Wally, you’re the one in trouble,” she breathed menacingly, and the manic light that flicked across her irises, the one he usually found so hot when she was flashing it at her enemies in battle, made him want to shrink into the floor. “More than trouble. I’m going to  _kill_  you.”

“Now, babe, let’s not get drastic, use your words—” Wally tried for his patented placating plus joking approach, but it’s effects bounced right off of her harmlessly.

“Don’t patronize me, Velocity!” Tigress raised her voice, her fists clenched at her sides. “Miss Murder told me where you were at tonight!”

_Well, fuck…._

So much for birthday surprises.

“Damnit!” Wally cursed, getting angry himself then. “Can’t anyone on this Team keep their mouth shut?”

“Not when I want information, they can’t,” she hissed, eyes flashing. And Wally knew she was right; Artemis was a master interrogator, she had her ways of getting any information she wanted from just about anyone. The only one that could rival her methods was Miss Murder with her mind reading abilities, but even the Martian quelled under Tigress’s persuasive power;  _especially_  where Wally was concerned. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Wally bristled. “I was thinking about you!” he growled out, scowling. “And since when do we worry about what kind of heist the other is on? We’ve never grilled each other on separate jobs, Artemis, what’s your deal?”

“What’s my  _deal_!? Are you completely moronic? Raptor let slip you were doing something dangerous!” she snarled, reaching up to take her mask off so he could see her rising rage in its full glory. Despite the situation, he couldn’t help but admire how wild and beautiful she looked when emotion flared so brilliantly around her. With each word out of her mouth she grew more frenzied, more angry, more distraught with him; he’d never seen her so distressed. “He told me that he’d been helping you perfect some kind of cloaking and muffling tech, that you’d been stealing the parts together for months! The crazy bastard wouldn’t tell me anything more, so I cornered Miss Murder and find out you broke into a  _goddamn League Holding facility. Alone!”_

Wally was dumbfounded, all speech caught in his throat. Even if he could have thought of something to defend himself with, Tigress rushed on, her cheeks flushed red.

“Do you know how  _dangerous_  that was, Wally? The League may not kill, but if they had captured you…”, her voice cracked with emotion. “If they had captured you, we’d  _never_  get you out of there. We’d never see you again… I would  _never_  see you again!”

Her features had laxed into something softer, but within the span of a heartbeat her eyes were back on his face and her visage had changed to furious once more.

“All because you had to be an idiot! Because you had to what? Prove something? Just prove you could get away with it to impress Raptor and everyone? To impress  _me_? Well I’m not impressed!” she yelled, eyes moist. “You’re a reckless idiot and I could have lost your stupid ass over  _what_? Just tell me  _what_!”

Wally stared at her, a ringing silence impressing on his ears as her last syllable bounced off the walls and into his heart. His body trembled with the weight of her words, her feelings. He hadn’t realized how his actions might affect her when she inevitably found out. He had only been thinking about  _her_ … and yet…

He swallowed.

“I-I was getting your birthday present, babe, I just…” he whispered, voice trailing off thickly.

Artemis let out a harsh, hysterical bark of a laugh.

“What could the League possibly have that I’d want? What could possibly be worth you risking your life for? What could be worth  _losing_  you–,”she stopped abruptly, clamping down on the confession with teeth gnawing down on lower lip. “What could be worth provoking the League for me?” She finished more quietly, gray eyes swimming with torment and anger.

Wally dropped her gaze, feeling completely and utterly deflated. The sandwich sitting out on the counter no longer sounded appetizing, and the prospects of exciting her with his gift had flown right out the window she’d left open. Suddenly everything that he’d done, all the precautions he’d taken, all the smiles he’d imagined lighting up her face. It was all insignificant.

Instead, he’d made her hurt, and made her worry, and now he wanted to punch himself.

“I’m… sorry, Artemis,” he whispered, emerald eyes seeking hers out, but she had crossed her arms and was gazing to the side with a clenched mouth and tears clinging to the ends of her lashes. He saw her throat bob thickly with swallowed tears, and he was at a loss of what to do for her. How could his carefully laid out plan have backfired so spectacularly. “I’m really, really sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I just… wanted to make you happy on your birthday.”

She didn’t answer him, just sniffed.

He sighed, rubbing at his own eyes with his index finger and thumb. He turned and took a few steps over to pick up the recording tech he hadn’t even had the chance to wrap up properly, and held it out to her carefully. Her eyes snapped up to the oval shaped device, brows knitting together until a wrinkle formed between them.

“What’s that?” Artemis asked, her voice rough with emotion.

Wally rubbed at the back of his neck, hating the way his shoulder pain was starting to flare up like a horrible reminder of the risks he really  _had_  taken to get this little sound bite.

“It’s… a recorder. I thought you might like to hear what’s on it. It’s… kind of special,” he murmured. “ _Please_.”

The assassin looked at it warily, before taking it into her hands curiously. She rolled it over in her palms until she found the play button, and with an uncertain flick of her irises to his, she pressed it and let the clear, familiar voices fill his apartment.

_“Is it on, Velocity? Do I just speak now?”_

_“Yeah, Miss Crock—I mean Huntress. Just… talk like you’re speaking to Tigress directly.”_

_“Alright. Well, I do not think I can say everything I want to say to you right now, my Tigress, time is too short, and this visit was so sudden. So I will get right to the point. Please do not get any ideas from this, do not try to break me out of this place. It is impossible, and even if you had the gates open, I would not come. This is the safest place for me right now; if I were out of here, then the Shadows would come for me and I would be lost to you. This place is all I deserve, for now. You, on the other hand, deserve much better. And from what has made it’s way to me here, it sounds like you have_ exactly _what you deserve. My Tigress, you have always been strong and compassionate, I always knew you were destined for something great, something very much your own. You never let your father dictate the terms of your life; when you set your mind to being a better con than he could ever be, you did that and then some. All on your own terms, in your own ways. You are stronger than you even know, I think. I could not be more proud of you if I tried. I have always wanted to tell you this if I ever got the chance, but regardless of what you might have chosen in life I will always love you, and I will always support you. I—”_

_“Huntress, I don’t mean to rush but, uh, might I remind you time is short.”_

Sirens started to blare in the background.

_“Right. Tigress, you keep your Team close. They are allies, friends, back-up; they will offer you so much more than the Shadows would ever dream of. We live a dangerous life, you and I, and that is our choice, but even those of us that walk the line of injustice need someone to watch our back. The Shadows had that all wrong: being alone does not make us stronger, it makes us weaker. You protect your Team, and they will protect you, and you can accomplish anything you put your mind to. Any heist, and crime, any assassination; the blood will be shared, and you will be stronger for it. And lastly, you keep this man, this Velocity, out of trouble. Keep him close, I can tell he is a good one, and he cares about you. Plus,” laughter seeped in crackles out from the speaker, “I’d like some grandkids by the time I get to my retirement.”_

_“Miss!”_ came Velocity’s flustered reply.

_“Just teasing. My Tigress; bathe in the blood of your enemies, and feel the strength and cunning of the tiger, and you will never fall. I love you.”_

The recording ended, the sound of Paula Crock’s voice and the high-pitched sirens fading with a small click.

Artemis’s gaze was unfocused, fixed on a position near the sphere in her palm, the one that held so much in such a tiny space. Her chest rose and fell slowly, her fingers shaking a little; her plump lips parted with a silent sound.

Wally watched her, as he had the whole time they listened. He had watched the body language of her face, the way her eyes had widened as the first pleasant intones of her mother’s voice rang through the apartment. He had watched so many emotions flit across her features that he wondered how she could feel so much without exploding from the overwhelming force of it all. Something thick had formed in the speedster’s throat, something hot and obstructive and  _happy_ , something that made his chest expand and his own eyes water from the weight of it all.

As walled up as Tigress was, he was no fool about the things that mattered most to her. Paula Crock was at the top of that list, one of the few subjects he had witnessed her broach without shying away from how much she cared about the woman that had been in League custody for five years. Artemis looked up to that brave woman and everything she had ever stood for, the one person in her life that had tried so hard to be a part of her ever since she was born.

Even Wally had to admit he was awed by her; how, despite the injuries that had bound her to a wheelchair, and her captivity, she was somehow able to maintain the grace and power of a large, muscular wild cat with all it’s dignity in tact.

Paula Crock was practically a legend, as far as he was concerned.

And even if what he had risked was stupid, even if it might have hurt his girlfriend to see him put himself through something so risky… he couldn’t look at her like  _that_ , couldn’t see her lips curling up in a soft smile and her eyes brimming with tears she so rarely let fall. He couldn’t see any of  _that_  and feel  _ashamed_  of himself for it anymore.

It was so  _worth_  it. It was more worth it than  _anything_  he’d ever done in his entire life.

And he’d damn well do it again.

“Wally…” Artemis mumbled, her digits curling over the recorder like a vice. Her gaze finally met his, and he smiled gently at her, teeth crooked and white.

“Happy early birthday, beautiful,” he said earnestly.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard her voice in over five years,” she choked out, clutching it to her chest. “I wish there was some way I could get her out…”

“I know, babe, I know,” Wally said sadly, taking a tentative step closer to her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight, but he wasn’t sure if her current mood would allow for it or not; it was always a game of slight risk to try and hug a tigress.

She caught onto his movement. She took a moment to open a pouch on her belt and gently deposit her gift inside of it, then she unclipped the heavy leather and laid it across the back of Wally’s tattered couch.

Once she felt sure it was safe, she crossed the room to him in five strides, her arms wrapping around him securely. He laughed a little at the gesture, because he could count on one hand the number of times she’d offered up hugs herself; it was a rare occasion indeed. So of course he took full advantage of it, hugging her back for all he was worth, one of his hands petting her blonde locks flat against her skull. He nuzzled his face into it, smelling coconut shampoo and inhaling it deeply as he rocked them gently from side to side.

How in the world could he had ever gotten so lucky?

“I still want to  _kill_  you for going there,” she gasped into his shoulder, her hot breath flaring against the material and seeping into his freckled skin. “Don’t you  _ever_  do that to me again. I love the gift, I do, it’s the  _best_  thing anyone’s ever given me. But oh god,” she choked again, and he let out a yelp of genuine pain as she dug her nails into his back in a warning. “I couldn’t stand losing you, too.”

“I’m sorry, Artemis,” he said into her hair. “You know me, I don’t always think things all the way through. All I could see was your face, a  _happy_  face, if I could just get that recording for you. It’s all I could see and now that I see it I  _know_  it was worth it. It was worth the risk but I also see that I hurt you, too. And for that I’m so,  _so_  sorry, babe, I never meant to do that to you. Einstein, like hell I could ever leave you, I’ll  _never_  let them catch me, not anyone,  _ever_.”

Artemis pulled out of the hug, and mashed her lips into his own. He brought his hands up to hold her face carefully as he took full control of it, dragging his mouth across her own again and again, until a tiny moan bubbled up from the back of her throat and slammed into his pearly teeth, making him gasp for it. He took a step in reverse, letting his back hit the wall just as she parted her lips wide and her tongue commanded entry into his mouth. He granted it, snatching it up carefully in his teeth and nipping it softly until it retreated back into it’s safe haven.

“Bedroom,” she commanded breathlessly, breaking the kiss for a moment. Wally took the time to leave a trail of harsh nips down her neck, soothing each one with expert flicks of his tongue along the way. She grew impatient, fisting her fingers into his plain white shirt. “ _Wally_.”

He chuckled against her rubicund neck.

In a flash (pun  _totally_  intended), he had scooped her up bridal style and zipped them into his messy bedroom. He swiped off the pair of dirty jeans lying on top of it and deposited her instead, pausing long enough at the foot of the mattress to let her eager hands grab at the hem of his shirt and yank it up over his head. She tossed it somewhere carelessly, then grabbed at the back of his neck, pulling his lower lip between her teeth and dragging him down with her onto the bed.

They made out for a long time like that, until both of their skins were sufficiently red with arousal, and they could hardly breath from it all.

They broke apart. Her eyes were glassy with lust, and something much, much deeper.

“I love you so fucking much,” she whispered, her thumb stroking across his defined jaw. Wally grabbed at the hand, squeezing it in his own meaningfully.

“I love you too,” he responded, bending to kiss her neck again, slower this time, and without his teeth. “I just…  _Einstein_ , I love you. I know sometimes you get annoyed with how much I say it but I just—”

“Wally, I am  _never_  annoyed by it,” she smirked, her fingers threading through his red locks over and over, until he had the wildest bed head she’d ever seen. Perfect. “Sometimes it’s hard for me to keep up with as much  _emotion_  as you show in a day, speedy.” She laughed huskily and tugged affectionately at his earlobe when he groaned at the nickname. “You forget how the Shadows feel about too much emotion, Wally,” she added in a more serious whisper. “It’s… a hard habit to break.”

Wally pulled back, his eyes piercing.

“I  _never_  forget, beautiful,” he said seriously. grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his chapped lips to kiss. “You’ve just got a lot of smiles to make up for, and I know they’re in there somewhere.” He grinned until his eyes crinkled, and she gave into a burst of laughter and her own smile. “See? There’s one! Only a thousand more to go.”

“You’ll be waiting a while on those…”

“S’okay, babe, we got all the time in the world,” he murmured lazily, latching his lips onto hers and pulling her into a bliss with him.

His busy hands got to work while they spent their time with a series of slow, sizzling, open-mouthed kisses. He captured her hands and pulled her deep grey gloves off, then found the hidden zipper at the front of her uniform and tugged it down until it stopped at the waist. He tore his mouth from her to slip it off her smooth shoulders, marveling at the dark skin revealed to him.

No matter how many times they had sex, she never ceased to amaze him.

Her abdomen was riddled with scars, little nicks to the skin that marred it every few inches. Some of them were puckered and raised, some of them kinder; just darker slices of flesh that he could run his thumb over and not feel at all.

There was a scar in particular he always paid careful attention to. Near her left hip, where a knife had dug deep. The scar stood out, huge and twisted and raised, an uneven track of repaired skin that had been patched up very crudely by whoever the Shadows trusted with their medical issues. It was obvious the work was shoddy, and according to her it had only been begrudgingly merited because of her status within the group. Normally, a Shadow was on their own when they sustained a threatening injury, because it was seen as a failure.

The thought always angered him. He detested the Shadows about as much as she did. Just because they walked on the wrong side of the law didn’t mean they couldn’t help each other. What the hell else did they have in the world? Taking care of your own was a number one priority in Wally’s eyes, and he was glad the Team had a system of taking care of each other, even if in the smallest of ways.

The redhead traced his digits over the old wound, imaging the pain she must have gone through. The blood she must have lost.

Artemis just watched him, lazy and lust hazed, her arms resting above her head. She knew he had a bit of a routine whenever they took their time with each other, and she was respectful to it.

Plus, his touch always felt nice.

He followed it’s path from one end to the other, pressing down on it in places. Then he bent his head, running the tip of his nose across it in a nuzzle that made her let out a very short breath of amusement. He smiled against her, his tongue coming out and pressing flatly against the puckered scar. He licked a broad stripe up it, parting his lips just enough to latch onto her and pull some of the tender flesh into his mouth. Artemis moaned lowly at his actions, feeling the faint pressure of her skin being sucked teasingly, just enough to leave tiny, round patches of red where he’d worked.

He lingered there so long she started to squirm and grabbed his face to pull him away.

“Wally,  _please_ ,” Artemis murmured, cheeks flushed. He laughed huskily.

“Sorry, can’t help myself.”

“You’re such a sap,” the blonde said bluntly, but petted his hair back regardless. He closed his eyes at the pleasant sensations of her nails raking softly along his scalp. She smiled lovingly. “But I wouldn’t have you any other way. Now stop teasing,” she breathed hotly, bucking her hips up pointedly. “And let’s move along.”

“Mm, of course, Artemis,” Wally said.

He made quick work of the rest of her uniform, depositing it, along with her bra and underwear, somewhere in the floor. The speedster admired her fully naked body while he tugged at his belt and pushed everything down off his narrow hips. His cock sprang free with the action, hard and dark, and he felt his blood pump harder in his veins at the way her eyes drew to it with approval.

Wally was so distracted by it all that he found himself sucking in a surprised breath when Artemis flipped them over so that she was straddling his hips. His dick was trapped between their bodies. He could feel the wet heat from her core along his length, and whined high in his throat when she lifted her body up enough to rock her hips slowly, running her slit vertically along his shaft. His arousal grew at her work, and he tilted his head up to watch her dazedly. The head of his erection was facing him where it was trapped against his stomach, and he let out a very needy noise when pre-cum dribbled from the tip onto his sweaty belly.

“ _Artemis…_ ” he gasped. He wanted to be nestled inside, surrounded on all sides by her warmth instead of just that single portion of his length.

She smirked at him, lifting up. He reached down to grab his dick, tilting it straight up and aligning it with her entrance as she sank down on him with relish.

They both sighed at the connection. Wally squeezed her hips once with his hands before pillowing his head on his palms, knowing that when she was on top she liked to set up her own pace. He watched, relaxed, as she went to work, lifting herself up and pushing back down over him until his eyes rolled into his skull. The motion was made easy by how wet she was for him, and her pace picked up fast, until she was riding him so steadily that her breasts bounced with each thrust downward.

Wally grinned at the sight, pumping his hips lazily and loving the way her nails curled into his abdomen.

He had seen her walls come down more than he ever had before tonight. He knew that they would come back up when it was over, but there was always a speedster shaped hole in the fence. No matter how high she built them, no matter how flawlessly she kept everyone else at bay, Wally was always able to get passed them. He was one of the few people she didn’t try to stop, and it was from within those protective barriers that he was slowly chiseling the stone away by giving her his heart, his everything.

She gave him just as much of her  _own_  heart. When he got behind her walls she loved him unabashedly, unfailingly, passionately. That passion was so strong that even he couldn’t keep up with it at times, and sometimes he wondered if she even realized that he sweltered under the strength of it. She had a lot of love to give, and it was all because of those accursed Shadows that it had been stunted.

They were working on it, though. Together. Before he had wormed his way into her heart, she had balked at his affections, had tried to resist the pull of it. But  _now_?

Now she was right there beside him, willingly helping to knock down her own walls brick by brick. She had lived enough of her life believing she couldn’t let other people in, and she was sick and tired of it.

She’d undo what the Shadows did. What her father had done.

It would just take time.

“God, you feel so  _good_ , Wally,” Artemis groaned, still rising and falling at a quick pace. Her bosom was red with blush and her muscles were clenched from her work. He could feel her inner muscles twitching around his large erection, tight and slick and responsive. The knowledge that he was making her feel good, as usual, turned him on even more.

Wally took advantage of her bliss and grabbed her hips, pulling her off of him. The loss made them both let out dissatisfied grunts. He lifted up to kiss her mouth in a quick peck.

“Get on your hands and knees for me?” he asked in her ear, his breath tickling the shell of it. She shuddered, nodding and doing so on top of the rumpled blankets. He got on his knees behind her, using one hand to hold on to her hip while the other guided his dick to her core. He thrust in. She moaned and her back flexed, her fingers curling into the sheets.

“ _Fast_ , Wally,” Artemis demanded.

The speedster nodded, bending to drop several wet kisses onto her defined back. Then he went to work, grasping her hips harshly and increasing the pace of his thrusts. The slap of their flesh echoed in the room, and he reveled in the sound until it spurred him on to faster, harder movements that rocked the bed. Artemis responded in kind, jerking her backside into his pounding pelvis. He felt her legs drop further apart, increasing his penetration to the point it made both of them hiss at how deep it was.

Her slick folds grew slicker, some of it dripping down the insides of her thighs as she drew close to release. Wally let go of one of her hips to reach between her legs, his index finger finding her clit. He pressed it hard, rolling the digit in rough circles as he took her as hard as he could, until his breaths were huffing out raggedly and she was crying out with orgasm.

Artemis’s inner muscles clamped down like a vice around his dick, pulsing and tugging persistently until his own followed. He buried himself as deep as he could as he came, his fingers leaving angry red marks on her skin. Crying out loud, he thrust fast and erratically through the last jerks of his shaft as his release filled her, until he grew too sensitive to carry on the motion.

Wally pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her. They spent a long time just catching their breath, and Artemis pulled close to him on her side, letting one of her arms drape over his sweat soaked chest.

“That was great,” she smirked, drawing a misc pattern on his skin.

“More than great,” he laughed. He tugged her close, and kissed the top of her head. “Hrm,” he said after a beat of comfortable silence.

“What?” Artemis asked, lifting her head up to look at him.

“What are we supposed to do tomorrow? You got  _both_  of your birthday presents tonight!”

A harsh smack followed when her palm collided with his chest. He guffawed.

“You’re so funny,” she deadpanned. “I don’t think there’s a rule we can’t just have more sex.”

“True,” he agreed, still chuckling. “How about… we hit up Star Labs to see what’s new? Then afterwards we can buy a huge birthday cake and have sex on the table.”

“I like the way you think,” Artemis grinned deviously enough to make his heart flutter. “Just no running off to a League holding facility again,” she warned, serious.

Wally hugged her tight to his side.

“No way, babe. Star Labs it is.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
